


On The Nature Of Friendship

by VJuniorVasquez



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VJuniorVasquez/pseuds/VJuniorVasquez
Summary: Goh reflects about why his relationship with Ash is so important...
Relationships: Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Kudos: 45





	On The Nature Of Friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Michixx91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michixx91/gifts).



> Hello everyone!  
> I'm having... issues, of all kind, literally, but still, little by little, I hope to get better.  
> Part of my "get better" treatment is thanking my very best friend Michi for a full year of friendship! This is a short one but it's all for you dear!  
> Enjoy!

Goh’s brain had a weird way to work

He called it His Personal Mind Lab

Chloe called it “that weird thing you do every once in a while”

Every time he was unsure about something, he would close his eyes and ask himself the question at hand, he would collect all the data available to help him reach the answer, he would analyze all the possible hypothesis and answers to said question and then, and only then, he would open his eyes and try to make sense to the results.

The whole process would last for about five to ten seconds, but when he closed his eyes, he would recluse in the deepest corner of his mind, and time would stop for him, that way, his brain felt like he had all the time in the world to process the necessary information.

Of course that was assuming the question was an easy one

“What’s so special about Ash?” His childhood friend questioned one day, much to his dismay, Ash was sitting at the table with him

“You think there’s something special about me?” the trainer asked, once again, with that tone of voice of genuine interest, not mocking his words or getting ready to bully him

“He talks about you, constantly” Chloe intervened “It’s like he can’t talk about anything else, every time we’re at school is Ash this, or Ash that, or Ash would do this thing…”

The trainer looked away, the clear sign of embarrassment showing in the way he scratched his cheek, so Goh took that little distraction as an opportunity and got ready to get inside his Mind Lab.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, analyzing everything…

* * *

Goh loved Ash Ketchum in every possible way.

Yes, he was in love with him, and he was sure it was very noticeable, Chloe knew, and at some point she told Chrysa and the blue haired woman told the rest.

He wasn’t mad at them, after all, how could he? He accepted his true feelings for the Pallet Town trainer a long time ago; t was a hard and difficult process and he had to overcome his own fears of not being good enough for him, even getting to the point where he thought there was something wrong with him.

A boy liking another boy? There was something _definitely_ wrong about that, that was he thought, at least until he had a conversation with his grandma and the older woman helped him understand love was love, in every way, shape or form, it was natural and wonderful and there was nothing wrong with loving someone else, whoever that person may be.

That talk helped him understand something else, he was in love with Ash Ketchum, the trainer made his soul flutter, his heartbeat rampage like a wild Tauros, his breath hitch with every word he escaped from his lips.

Yeah, he loved Ash, but not only in a romantic way, he loved his smile, his laughter, the way his arms would wrap around him every once in a while.

Above else, Goh loved being friends with Ash Ketchum…

He felt there was something special about him since the moment he met him, on top of a Lugia, of all things! And the trainer and his Pikachu didn’t even bat an eye at the occurrence, like that was something normal in their lives.

It took Goh almost a week to understand a little more about Ash, until that moment, he saw a problematic, reckless and even sometimes idiot trainer, but beneath all that exterior there was something else hidden, a kind and comprehensive person and yes, sometimes an idiot too.

He had a stupid argument with him at that point; he thought Ash had a wrong vision of life, trying to help an Ivysaur? To what end? To gain what?

It sounded stupid and nonsensical to Goh, but at the end of the day, fighting with Ash was stupid, considering that after that, he would see the trainer help creatures all around the world and even he would usually get caught in those shenanigans, realizing Ash was right all along.

Ash changed his life for the better and Goh really loved that too, the boy from Pallet Town filled his days with excitement and joy, he replaced his dark, filled with screens, claustrophobic room with a shining, luminescent world filled with endless possibilities.

A few times during their travels, Goh couldn’t help himself and a part of his personality would come to light, a part he expected to remain hidden forever.

He would scream at Scorbunny, or be mad at him after his evolution; he would struggle against Ash to catch a rare Pokemon, sometimes even pushing him away or making him trip and fall, his competitive nature was something he hated, especially considering Ash never acted that way with him.

So after those events, he would sat on the ground and stare into nothingness and every single time, Ash would approach and they would exchange almost the same words every time.

“I’m sorry Ash…”

“What for?” the trainer asked, his ever present smile illuminating his face

“For being the way I am, I never meant to…”

(The excuses would change from time to time, sometimes, he would apologize for pushing him away, others, for leaving him and Pikachu behind and even once for catching a Pokemon he thought Ash wanted)

“Hey, it’s okay Goh, you are who you are, don’t apologize for that”

His smile was kind and warm, and his words would sound genuine, however, Goh had to insist

“But…”

“Goh” Ash cut him off, kneeling in front of him and putting a hand on his shoulder “Stop apologizing, you are doing what you have to do to achieve your dream, I can’t be mad at you for that”

And every time Ash said that, Goh would start to tear up, trying to make an effort to hide his face, he would launch at his best friend and hug him as hard as he could, Ash would welcome him with open arms, never pushing him away, never insulting him or trying to break contact

Goh would choke up, swallowing hard, he would say those same words again

“I’m sorry…”

“What now?” Ash questioned, he laughed, but it didn’t sound like a mocking or an offensive laugh

“You just got your shoulders wet because of me…”

“Don’t apologize for that!”

And before Goh could insist, Ash hugged him again and he lifted him up with his impossible strength, making him spin around against his chest, over and over again…

What a good friend Ash was

“My name is Ash Ketchum, I’m from Pallet Town, this is my buddy Pikachu, and this is my friend Goh!”

The researcher had to admit that sounded nice, Ash, considering him his friends, telling _other people,_ helping him make connections with said people

Goh once said Ash was a creature of many mysteries, a person who held many secrets and he wasn’t wrong, however, he didn’t expect Ash to be so… revealing

He told him absolutely everything, from the simpler events like befriending and catching a Treecko, to the craziness of getting abducted by a group of Beeheyem, the twisting tale of the time his soul left his body and he decided to play with a group of ghost type Pokemon, each and every single one of his time travel adventures and even the downright impossible events like saving Sinnoh (and the entire universe) from the brink of annihilation.

Goh would never get tired of those stories and Ash seemed eager to tell him as many as he could. One day, the curiosity got the best of the researcher and he questioned:

“Why have you told me all of this?”

Ash raised an eyebrow, clearly not comprehending him, but before Goh could repeat himself, the trainer snapped his fingers and Goh silently thanked how good he had become at understanding him in the last few months

“It’s easy! Want you to learn about all the adventures I had, so you can get ready for the adventures we’re gonna have together”

“Together?” Goh questioned with a faint blush

“Of course! The future is in our hands, remember?”

Amd before Goh could even nod, Ash was hugging him once again, even after a countless amount of hugs, Goh was still amazed at how his friend’s arms felt like a safe haven, like a refuge that was always open for him…

“The future is in our hands” he repeated softly, feeling how Ash was brushing his hair while nodding

Not a single day was wasted when Ash was around, they could spent a whole six hours cooped up in the Institute, sheltering from a snowstorm and they would still consider the evening as a success, especially because they had each other to enjoy the company

At least, Goh wanted to believe Ash enjoyed being around him as much as he loved it, luckily for him, he didn’t need to express those concerns aloud, considering Ash would always smile at him or hug him out of nowhere or point outside and shout “Goh!” even when nothing remotely interesting was happening in the vicinity.

The rest of the time they would stare at each other silently, smiling, barely blinking, yes, both of them enjoyed each other’s company, and there was no need for words to confirm that.

“I don’t think I deserve a friend like you” Goh said once

For all response, the trainer pinched his nose, frowning

“Don’t said that, don’t even think about that, not now, not ever again”

And he sounded so serious that Goh nodded almost immediately, only to see how the trainer’s expression softened

“Now let’s go!” the Pallet Town native shouted, taking his hand and dragging him to their next adventure

“I’m not a good trainer” Ash said in another occasion, wiping the tears on his face while holding his fallen friend Pikachu

Goh, ever present by his side, looked at him sympathetically and said

“No, you’re not”

The trainer looked at him with a panicked expression and Goh slapped his cheeks lightly, reassuring him

“You’re a tremendous trainer” he added “You failed this time, and most probably this won’t be the last time you fail, but that won’t stop you, because you never give up, not even when everything seems lost, so please, don’t give up now…”

Ash nodded and smiled at him, whispering

“I won’t”

“Good, now come here…”

Goh opened his arms and hugged his friend as soft as he could, this was important to him, so he had to stay there, for as long as Ash needed him. He hugged him so many times before, shielding him, protecting him, he had to do it this time, and it was his mission to make his friend feel better.

He liked to think that his arms could be Ash’s shelter, too

* * *

“So? Did you have enough time in your Mind Lab?” Chloe said as soon as Goh opened his eyes

“I did” the researcher simply responded

“Then say it!” Ash shouted, practically jumping in his seat “What’s so special about me?”

“It’s simple Ash, after all we went through together, after all the times I failed or you fell, or we hurt each other, even without meaning to, you stayed here”

A mixture of confusion and joy could be seen in Ash’s irises, so Goh added

“You’re my friend and I’m yours, we enjoy each other’s companies and we share a lot, even more than normal friends do, and finally, what makes you so different of the rest of the people I met…”

Ash came closer to his friend, extending his hand expectantly; Goh took it without hesitation and continued

“Also, I’m so grateful that you accepted me, like I accepted you as my friend practically a year ago and finally…”

He squeezed Ash’s hand and concluded

“You made me the person I am today… And I love you so much for that”

Both Chloe and Ash smiled at the sentence but froze as soon as they heard those last words

“Did you…” the girl whispered

“Just said…” Ash muttered

Goh let out a little laugh and got up, exiting the room, he claimed:

“You heard me!”

And then ran away as fast as he could, aware that Ash finally knew his secret and getting ready for the things to come…

He hoped they could be something else, but for now, he was so happy to have met such a good friend as Ash Ketchum!

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't got a single Comission but I'm not losing hope lol  
> See you around everyone, I have sme ideas I hope I can publish soon!


End file.
